No juntes a idiotas en un parque acuatico
by Nagi-chan 8
Summary: Después de reformar Tierra Ryuzetsu (OVA 5), los magos de Fairy Tail deciden ir a pasar un buen rato en el parque acuático encontrándose allí a los personajes más problemáticos de todo Edo. ¿Qué puede salir de la unión del gremio de magos más destructor de todo Fiore y el grupo de idiotas de todo Edo?, seguro que nada bueno...(GintamaxFairy Tail).
1. Chapter 1

**(Nota: En Fairy tail esto sucede antes de lo sucedido con Tartaros, por lo tanto todavía no ha pasado un año. En Gintama esto sucede antes de lo del Arco del Shogun, por lo tanto Sho-chan todavia esta vivo.)**

 **(Fairy tail le pertenece a Mashima y Gintama a Sorachi)**

* * *

Nos encontramos en Crocus, capital del reino Fiore, y nuestros magos se encuentran Tierra Ryuzetsu, el parque anteriormente destruido por los mismos que recientemente había sido reconstruido y quedando como antes de que ellos pisaran un pie. Los magos de fairy tail decidieron ir nuevamente al parque acuático. ¿El parque acuático sera destruido de nuevo?.

-¡Por fin estamos aquí!.-Grito Natsu entusiasmado que tenía su querida bufada atada en la frente.

-¡Aye!.-No hace falta decir quien lo dijo.

-Ha sido un tiempo desde que estuvimos aquí.-Comento la pelirroja con nostalgia.

-Acabo todo destrozado la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí.-Suspiro la rubia.

-Todo fue por culpa de flamitas de que este sitio acabara destrozado.-Dijo Gray molestando a Natsu.

-¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste, princesa de hielo!? ¡la culpa fue tuya!.

-¡No habría pasado si tu cabeza llena de cenizas se hubiera puesto a pensar!.

-¿¡Cómo has dicho, hielitos!?.

-¡Como lo has oído horno andante!.-Los dos estaban dispuestos a ponerse a pelear ahi mismo si no hubiera sido porque Makarov los golpeara con la mano en su forma de titan.

-¡La culpa fue de los, par de mocosos idiotas!, todavía recuerdo los gastos de esa vez, fue horrible...-Dijo mientras que lloraba a lagrima viva y a los demas tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza.-Dejando eso de lado, antes de que cada uno se vaya por su lado tengo que decir un par de cosas. La primera y sobre todo que todos nos lo pasemos bien...

-¡Aye sir!.-Gritaron todos entusiasmados.

-Y segundo, esta vez no quiero que haya nada destruido y el que destruya algo tendrá de castigo "eso".-Dijo mirando sobre todo a Gray y a Natsu.-¿¡entendido!?.

-Aye...-Dijeron todos algo asustados.

-Dicho esto...,¡a divertirse!

-¡Aye sir!.-Y así, cada uno se fue por su lado.

Por otro lado, cerca de la entrada estaban entrando tres figuras: un hombre de permanente plateada, unas gafas que sujetaban a un adolescente moreno y una chica pelirroja un par de años menor que el anterior.

-¡Este lugar es enorme, aru!.

-Agradecerme mocosos, sin mi no podríamos haber conseguido ir aquí.-Dijo el ojos de pez muerto mientras se metía el dedo meñique en su nariz.

-Gin-san, quien consiguió las entradas fue Otose-san, tu no hiciste nada.

-Eso, aru, últimamente vas mucho al pachinko y apenas puedo comprar sunboku, aru.

-Y ademas, sigues sin pagarnos.

-¡Callaos!, voy al pachinko para multiplicar nuestro dinero, es solo que todavía no lo he conseguido ganar nada.

-¡Y nunca lo conseguirás estúpido permanentado!.-Soltaron los dos molestos.

-Tch, todo es por culpa de esa estúpida vieja.

 **Flashback.**

Gintoki se encontraba solo con la vieja Otose en la taberna de la ultima. El por que de que estén solos es debido a que Kagura se encontraba paseando junto Sadaharu, Shinpachi como buen lider fanático virgen de Otsu se fue a ver un concierto de esta (Sinpachi: ¿¡A que te refieres con líder fanático virgen!? ¿¡es que todos pensáis así de mi!?) y Tama y Catherine fueron hacer unos recados, aunque esta ultima a regañadientes. Otose le estaba entregando tres papeles a Gintoki.

-¿Qué esto vieja, es un mapa roto que me ayudara a encontrar el One Park antes que Fuffy y convertirme en el rey de los piratas?.

-Claro que no idiota, son entradas para ir aun parque acuático que no se encuentra en este país.-Dijo Otose mientras encendía un cigarro.

-¿Y quién se supone que te dio tales entradas, vieja?.

-Una chica extraña de la edad Sinpachi y Kagura, las ha estado repartiendo como si fueran pañuelos en la calle, tambien gritaba, pero no me acuerdo exactamente que decía y tampoco me sorprende, hay todo tipo de gente en Kabuki-cho.-Dijo mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro.

-Pues devuélveselas a esa chica, no las pienso utilizar.

-¿Por qué?.

-¿¡Cómo que porque maldita vieja!? ¡la ultima vez que acepte que nos regalaras "diversion" acabamos en unas aguas termales fantasmales, aunque las cosas terminaran bien, pase un mal rato con esos malditos fantasmas!.

-Eso fue para que aprendieras a que debías pagar la renta, aunque sigues como siempre. Pero esta vez no te daré ninguna "lección" de ese tipo, yo ya estoy mayor para hacer estos viajes y sin contar de que Tama, Catherine y yo hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, te las doy para no desperdiciarlas.

-Aun así...

De repente, entra por la puerta Kagura comiendo su preciado sunboku y su paraguas en la mano, seguida de Sinpachi.

-Gin-chan, vieja, ya estoy de vuelta, aru.

-Buenas Gin-san, Otose-san.

-Buenas Kagura, Sinpachi.-Lo saludo Otose mientras que Gintoki simplemente los saludaba con la mano.

-Oye vieja, ¿qué son esos papeles?.-Pregunto Kagura acercándose a la barra.

-Son entradas para un parque acuático, pero el estúpido de vuestro jefe no las acepta.

-¿¡Un parque acuático!? ¿¡Gin-chan, porque no las aceptas, ya estoy harta de esa piscina inchable, aru!?.

-Te recuerdo que nos prohibieron la entrada a la piscina publica por lo que paso. Y ademas Kagura-chan, ¿no te acuerdas de la ultima vez que nos ofreció algo la vieja?.

-No me importa, aru. Anda, vamos, Gin-chan.-Dijo Kagura mientras ponía ojitos de perrito regañado.

-"Mierda me esta poniendo esos ojos de perro regañado. No, Gin-san, resiste a la tentación, resiste..."-Da un suspiro.-Esta bien, iremos...

-¡Genial, aru!.

-La verdad es que es buena idea, pasaremos un buen rato.-Comento Sinpachi.

-Espero que cuando vuelvas me pagues la renta, Gintoki.-Dijo Otose sonriente.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Maldita vieja, he tenido suerte de que la Jump este de descanso esta semana. Pero, por lo que parece la vieja tenía razon, me he preocupado para nada. No debo de preocuparme por estas tonterías, si me preocupo por este tipo de cosas nos echarían de la Jump por no ser el típico protagonista de la Jump despreocupado, debiera estar divirtiéndome en este muy repetido y típico episodio en la piscina. Entonces, ¡Kagura, Patsuan!, veré a ver si venden Parfait. Podéis iros por donde queráis.- Dijo yendo con sus ojos de pez muerto por su camino.

-¡Vale, Gin-chan/san!.-Y los dos se fueron cada uno por su lado.

 _¿Qué le pasara a nuestros amigos de la Yozoruga?_

 _¿Y los de Fairy tail?_

 _¿El parque acuático tendrá salvación ?_

 _Eso se vera en el próximo capitulo de..._

(¡Esto no es Dargon Ball!)

 _ **Hola a todos, espero que os haya gustado ha todos. La razon por la que hice este fic es porque siempre pensé, ¿qué pasaría si se conocieran?, desastre asegurado, así que de repente se me vino esta idea, aunque espero que los personajes no me hayan quedado muy OC. Este fic no va a ser largo, más bien cortito, pero sin saber todavía la duración, aunque el "desmadre" esta asegurado. Pienso poner mini-momentos de pareja, aunque sobrepase la comedia, el Okikagu, Gintsu, Nalu, Gruvia y sobre todo SinpachixGafas y MaxxEscoba (Estas dos ultimas han conmovido generaciones) entre otras, si queréis momentos de alguna pareja en especifico. Tambien pondre más personajes como Otae, Kondo, Saa-chan...,entre otros. Acepto sugerencias de personajes que deberían aparecer o conocerse. Eso es todo, hasta la próxima.**_


	2. ¡Disculpas!

**¡Disculpas!.**

Doy mis más sinceras disculpas por no poder subir capítulo en estos dos últimos meses. Pero por desgracia, se me rompió el portátil con el que estaba trabajando no mucho después de subir el primer capítulo, creo que era algo de la clavija en el que se cargaba el portátil o algo así, como veis soy una graaaan experta en informática. Aun así, pensé que tal vez no tardaria mucho, pero como se ve han tardado casí todo el verano y aquí doy disculpas de nuevo. Pero pronto ya subiré el segundo capítulo que tal vez duren 3.000 palabras o incluso tal vez más ya que tengo muchas ideas para este capítulo, comienzo del desmadre 100% asegurado. Y también durante este tiempo se me han ocurrido ideas para otros dos fics:

-El lago azul: versión sádica y china: A los que os guste el Okikagu, tal vez os interese esta historia que parodia a una película de los 80 y que básicamente va ha ser el sádico y la china en una isla en medio de la nada. No creo que haga falta ver la película para entender, ya que pondré anotaciones si es necesario, pero a quien le interese el romance y no le importa la obvia escasa ropa que llevan los protagonistas, tal vez le interese para pasar el rato.

-(Sin nombre) Gintama x Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/Manga: Todavía no puedo decir muy bien de lo que va ir, pero básicamente la yorozuya, y tal vez meta después a alguien más, se intentaran colar entre el elenco de FMA y por lo que veo se convertirá en el primer fic en el que participen juntos el samurái de la permanente plateada y el alquimista enano con complejo de altura, me parece curiosa la combinación.

Y eso es todo, y por tercera vez, disculpas, y ya seguro que estáis diciendo que pesada esta chica con las disculpas, pero es la verdad, lamento haber desperdiciado el verano sin escribir porque al señor portátil le dio por estropearse, pero ahora que me ha sido devuelto aprovechare el tiempo perdido e intentare actualizar más seguido, ya con todo dicho hasta el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
